Teen Parents
by lovergirl016
Summary: Austin and Ally just got together but well one night change everything in there lives?
1. Chapter 1

**TEEN PARENTS **

(AT SONIC BOOM ALLY'S POV)

Im sitting here playing the piano in the practice room waiting for Austin to show for practice. I like to think before he comes it gets me through our time together i have the HUGEST crush on Austin, I like a lot about him and it makes me go crazy everytime i so him.. just the way is soft blonde beach is so perfect, his so funny and smart in his own way, he LOVES music as much as i do...I just love everything about him..I think i might be in love with him.

"Hey Ally what are you think about?" Austin asked me.

"Oh Austin when did you get here? And nothing important" I told Austin not wanting he find out I like him.

"I've been here for ten mintues and have been staring at me when i walked in and it seems important for you to out that long" he toldlooking me right in the eyes so i turned my head because of my stupid blushing.

"Whatever lets start on the song" I told him getting frustrated because i wanted to kiss him so badly.

(Austin's POV)

.GOSH. Ally looked so hot today but every other day she looks so beautiful but today id different i think Im going to tell her I feel about her I felt this way about her when i first met her.

"Ally canI tell you something?" I asked her while she was playing the piano and looked up.

"Sure" she told me with a smile on her ace that looked so great.

Thats when i looked in to her eyes and and stared in to them and she did the same and then I felt myself leading in to kiss her and I notice she was doing the same, I could feel her breath on my lips then i smashed my in to hers and I felt her kiss back, my arms going aroung her waist and her arms going around my neak.

(Ally's POV)

OMG! Austin Moon,my best friend is kissing me and i kissed back this is the best, when he kissed me i felt a stinging feeling go through me lips it was amazing! One thing came to another and we were making out on the piano bench then i pulled away, my checks felt so hot i was blushing bad.

"Austin-"

"Ally I liked you the longest time and i couldnt hold it in anymore" Austin told me with his million dollar smile.

".."

"Ally please say something."

"Austin I liked you since we met but-"

"But what?"

"Im was scared if I told you."

"Ally Dawson will you please be my girlfriend?"

"YES, Yes Austin I would love to be your girlfriend!" and with that i kissed him hared on the lips, we were there for a while until his tonge went across my bottom lip to enter and I gladly open me mouth a little for him and i felt his tonge fighting with thing I noticedI was on his lapand his shirt was on the floor across the room and I felt him tugging on mine to pull it off I was about to pull it off when someone walking in on us good thing we were only making out.

"Hey Ally I wanted to ask you some-WHAT HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!

"TRISH! And nothing!" I yelled looking away and so did Austin.

"Yeah sure thats why you are on Austin's lap and his shirt in on the floor and the both of yall are red and Austin has lipstick all over?! Huh."

"Okay me and Austin are together and yes we were making out until you came in!"

"Sorry I'll just leave yall two and congrats!" with that she left

I looked Austin and he just was about to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"ALLLYYYY" Austin whinnied that just made me laugh

"Yes Austin?"

"Why wont you give me a kiss?"

"Oh calm down" the I kissed him and Austin being him wanting to start from where we left off I pulled away.

"ALLY why did you pull away!" he looked so sad

"Austin not here maybe to night my dad is out of town for a week ...so yeah" I told him and winked

(Austin POV)

Me and Ally been together for about 2 hours. Im at home playing my guitar and then i here my phone beep letting me know I have a text, its from ally.

**(ally-bold **austin-arial)

**Hey babe I just got off of work and im home wanna come over! xxxx ;)**

Hey babe yeah ill be there in ten! xxx ;)

**Okay dont take to long! xxx:)**

Okay babe. xxx:)

I got up and want down stairs and got my car keys to drive to Ally's house. When i got there I knocked on the down door then the door open reavaling ally i walked in and gave her a kiss and she kissed back and lead her inside to the i pulled away she looked at me confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. What do you what to do?"

"Well I would like to go back to what we were doing and maybe a little further?"

"Well then what are we waiting for?"I whispered in her ear husky.

With that i kissed her and deepened, next then i notice was she was on my lap making-out and my shirt thrown across the room.

"Time to take something off Ally." pulling on her shirt while she picked up her arms

" . !" she said bewteen breaths

**(Ally's POV)**

" . !" told him between breaths

I lead him up the staires then right when we got in to my room i smashed my lips on to his lips and feeling sparks everytime we kiss just makes me want them more and more.I jumped up and wrapped my legs around waist and my arms around his neck. He dropped me on my bed and straddling my waist leading a hot trail of kisses down my neck down to my chest thats when he pulled my shirt off and throwing it behind his back.

"Ally are you sure you want to do this I dont want to rush you?" he asked me awe how sweet can he be.

"Im sure Austin I want this and I need you...now."

"Are you sure?"

"Austin im sure!" with that I kissed him hard and felt him kiss back feeling sparks our lips moving perfect together. Next thing I know is that im straddling his waist and began to unbutton his jeans and pulling them down then I get away from his waist to pull the rest of his pants down and I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me down back to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**2 weeks later** Ally's POV

Its 7:30am and im running to the bathroom about to throw up when i get the bathroom I fall on my nees throwing up in the toliet and thinking am I sick? But then it hits me. But I can't be so i got cleaned up and went back to my room and called Trish by the third ring she answered

"ALLY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE CALLLING ME AT ALMOST 8 IN THE MORING!" she yelled through the phone almost bursting me ear.

"Trish can you come over please I really need to talk to you please" asked crying though the phone.

"Oh Ally im sorry for yelling I'll be right over okay"

"Okay"with that I hung up ten minutes later there was a loud know on the door so I went to go open it I see Trish still in pjs looking really tried.

"OMG Ally are you? who hurt? was it Austin, do I have to hurt him? what did he do? TELL ME ALLY!" she boomed me with questions

"Trish calm down Austin didnt do anything but can we go the store please i need go get something?"

"Sure come on" with that went to her car and went to the store and right when we got inside i went straight to where they keep the pregnancy test with Trish right behind I got 4 test to be sure and went in line I was suprised Trish didnt say anything so I payed and we went her car but I guess I was wrong.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Austin?"

"Yes" said tearing up

"Oh Ally I didnt mean to make you cry and are you srue that you are?"

"Its okay and I dont know thats why im taking all these test. Trish how am I going to tell Austin if I am?

"Ally im not sure but you are you need to tell him and plus his your boyfriend he will be there for you and if his not I will you are my best friend okay"

"Okay" when we got back to my house I went to the bathroom and took all the test now i have to wait 5 whole minutes and its taking for ever so I called Trish in to be with me, I had all the tes lined up to see and when I looked at them I just broke down am I going to do? How am I going to tell Austin?

"Oh Ally im so sorry what are you going to do are you going to get rid of it?" When she said I was mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOST MEAN TRISH I AM NOT GIVING UP MY BABY AND NEVER WILL I KNOW IM YOUNG BUT IM GOING TO LOVE THIS BABY SO MUCH!"

"Ally your 16 but whatever you do, do it even if that means keeping it and im sorry for saying that and will be there okay no matter what okay"

"Okat but Trish can you call Austin and tell him to come please?"

"Sure I'll be back okay" with she left the bathroom

(AUSTIN'S POV)

I was sitting in my room thinking about Ally adhow wouderful she is and was thinking about going to see her thats when my phone rang when I looked at it, it was Trish calling

"Hello?"

"Austin, Ally wants you to come over to her house she has sonething to tell you and its important"

"Is everything okay, is she okay?"

"Sure just come"

"Im on my way!"with that I hung up and ran out the house to my car to drive to Ally's. The whole ride there I was thinking about her is she okay? what happened? I was just scared to see if she was there hurt. I pulled in her drive way I get out of and run to knock on the door then the door open and it was Ally she was crying i went in and hugged her with her crying in to my chest.

"Ally whats wrong baby?" and she just cried hared

" .P-Pregnant!" with I just frozed

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so but-"

"But what?

"But what about you are you mad?" she asked crying again

"Ally why would I be mad I would never be mad at you."

"Are you going to leave me because im having a baby and its yours?"

"Ally I wound never ever leave and our baby okay babe I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"I love you to Austin!" I kissed

"Awe thats so sweet!" we round to see trish there lookig at us smiling

"TRISH!" we said at the same time

"Sorry"

"Its okay" Ally told her

"Austin how are you going to our parents!?"

"Oh shit!"

"Austin!"

"Sorry but we'll do it together okay dont worry okay?" she nods and goes to lay down on the sofa and follwer her. All I think about is how are going to tell our parents?


End file.
